


Try This For Sighs

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Humor, M/M, One Shot, Rating: NC17, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:11:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> This was rolling around in my head for smut sunday, but i was too tired to write it! </p>
            </blockquote>





	Try This For Sighs

**Title: Try This For Sighs**  
Author: missthingsplace  
Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto  
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summary: This was rolling around in my head for smut sunday, but i was too tired to write it!   
Spoilers: None  
Rating: nc17 

**A/N I  ... urm ... nevermind!**  
   
They had been called out to investigate what the locals of a nearby village had described as 'strange goings on'. There was no clear explanation of what it was, everyone seemed to tell a different story and it was beginning to sound a little like Chinese Whispers, someone had said they'd seen something and as word got around maybe the story had evolved.

But that as it may, Jack and Ianto were on their way to investigate. For once it wasn't raining and it wasn't the middle of the night, it was a gloriously sunny day in the middle of July and they were on their way to the local woods not quite sure what they were looking for. Despite the heat Jack was still wearing his coat, Ianto however had removed his jacket and tie and rolled up his shirtsleeves.

They parked the SUV near one of the many footpaths that led into the woods, they climbed out and surveyed the various paths they could take for a moment before locking the SUV and taking the path nearest to them. The trees provided some wonderful shade from the glare of the sun, making the walk a little more pleasent. 

They walked slowly, looking carefully about them as they did, they had been walking nearly an hour and hadn't seen anything strange. The only signs of life had been plenty of birds and the odd squirrel and even fewer rabbits. By this point they were walking even slower, holding hands and taking less and less notice of their surroundings.

'I think this is turning into a huge waste of time.' Ianto commented, he was hot and bored now.

'Yeah, I think you could be right, you're sure the sightings were during the day?' Jack asked.

'Yep, that's the one of the few things they all agreed on, the other was the location, which is exactly where we've been walking.' 

'Wild goose chase then!' 

'Yep, can we go back now?'

'Yeah, on hang on a minute, what's that.' 

They smile on Jack's face led Ianto believe it wasn't anything alien he had spotted. Jack clutched Ianto's hand tightly and pulled him along the narrow path through the trees till they came to a gate. They walked through, in front of them was a huge corn field. The corn was at least two feet high and golden in colour, surrounded by a strip of soft grass about four feet wide.

'Beautiful.' Exclaimed Jack.

Ianto shrugged. 'It's only a field.' 

'In the future fields are practically non existant, food is grown differently, it's not classed as practical. Shame.'

'Well,  it's too hot to stand here, lets walk.'. 

Hand in hand they walked along the grass beside the field for about ten minutes or so corn field on one side, the trees of the woods on the other, but it became obvious the path would lead them miles out of their way, causing them to turn back the way they came. About five minutes after they turned back Ianto felt himself being pulled down onto the grass.

Before Ianto could say a word Jack had him pinned to the ground as was kissing him deeply, his tongue slipping between Ianto's shocked lips. Despite his thoughts of where they were Ianto wrapped his arms around Jack and fell into the kiss. They lay there for a long time, just holding each other close while they explored each others mouths.

When the kiss finally broke Jack grinned down at Ianto.

'Gorgeous day, middle of nowhere, no one about, you and me here on the grass, seems a shame to waste it.' 

'We're on the edge of a field Jack, anyone could come along.' Ianto tried to get up, but Jack still had him pinned down.

Jack raised his head and glanced about as much as he could. 'Not a soul in sight.' He grinned.

'I'm not shagging you in a field Jack.' Ianto told him, but he had to admit to himself he was feeling turned on at the thought.

'That's good, 'cos I'm going to be shagging you.' 

Jack's hand slid down Ianto's body, finding Ianto's half hard cock and cupping it through the fabric of his trousers. 

'I think your body likes my idea.' Jack told him as his hand rubbed against Ianto's now very hard cock.

'We could get caught.' Ianto let out a sigh as he felt Jack's own cock rubbing against his hip.

'We'll have to be quick, but the thought of getting caught just adds to the thrill.'

By this point Ianto was telling himself that maybe he didn't really care, maybe Jack was right about the thrill of it all, he was feeling incredibly turned on. His hips thrusting against Jack's hand, needing more friction. Ianto let out a moan of disappointment when Jack's hand moved away from his crotch but he grinned to himself when it unbuckled his belt and opened his trousers, slipping inside, under his briefs to wrap around his cock. 

Ianto let out a sigh of pleasure as Jack began to stroke him once more, his arm reached up and pulled Jack down to kiss him again. Then Ianto's hands were at Jack's trousers, frantically undoing his own belt and trousers, grasping Jack's cock in his hand as they snogged. Ianto broke away gasping.

'Fuck me Jack, fast.'

Jack removed his hand from Ianto's trousers and raised himself to his knees, Ianto still stroking his cock. He slipped his coat off and lay it on the ground next to Ianto, telling him to move onto it. Ianto let go of Jack's cock and shuffled over. He raised his hips so Jack could pull his trousers and briefs down to his ankles. 

Jack pushed his own trousers and briefs down as Ianto kicked off a shoe and released one leg free of his clothes, parting his legs wide wantonly. 

'Lube?' Ianto muttered.

Jack shook his head, he hadn't brought any with him. He slipped two fingers into his mouth, coating them with saliva, then slipped them between Ianto's buttocks. He pushed one slowly into the tight entrance to Ianto's arse, making him moan out loud. Jack glanced about, still no sign of anyone nearby. He added the second finger causing Ianto to thrust his hips, fucking himself on Jack's fingers.

Jack raised his other hand to his mouth and licked his palm then coated his cock with the saliva. He slid his fingers from Ianto's hole and replaced them with his cock before Ianto had time to moan in disappointment. He slid in cafefully, aware that saliva was nowhere as slick a lube, Ianto thrusting his hips up to meet his as he filled him.

'Hard and fast Jack, hard and fast.' Ianto gasped.

Jack didn't need telling twice, he picked up the pace immediately, thrusting into him deeply. Ianto's hand wrapped around his own cock as they fucked. Jack could feel the telltale signs that Ianto's orgasm was near and pounded harder into him. He knew he wouldn't be far behind, as Ianto came, the sensations around his cock threw him over the edge and a couple of thrusts later he spilled his seed inside him.

Jack fell to the ground beside Ianto, they were both gasping hard. Ianto found his handkerchief and used it to clean up the mess he'd made of his stomach, he had only just managed to move his shirt out of the way as he came. He handed Jack his spare one to clean himself and then started to dress himself again. 

Once they were both fully dressed they clambered off the ground, Ianto glanced about happily acknowledging there was no one near. He grabbed Jack and pulled him close, kissing his hard and deep, causing Jack to laugh when they finally parted. 

'Now you tell me you didn't enjoy that?' Jack raised an eyebrow as the cocky smile crossed his face.

'You are a terrible influence on me Sir.' Ianto grinned.

Jack took Ianto's hand and they walked the short distance back to the gate. They had just walked through and were about to follow the path back through the woods to the SUV when two dogs came running around a bend in the path, followed closely by two girls on bicycles. They let them past, saying polite hello's. 

As soon as they were out of sight Jack burst out laughing.

'It's not funny Jack, if they had been five minutes earlier.' Ianto told him, trying to keep a straight face.

'Oh it is, it really is.' Jack laughed.

Ianto couldn't contain himself anymore as he burst into laughter too.

When they got back to the hub Gwen asked them if they had found anything, they told her they hadn't seen a thing. She told them she would keep an eye on anymore reports of sightings in case they needed to check it out again. A look of confusion crossed her face as they walked off laughing and then she caught sight of the back of Jack's coat, which was covered in bit of grass and grinned to herself.

The End.


End file.
